Discontinuous drive tools are used to provide an amount of torque to an item, such as a bolt or a nut that is being tightened to another object. It is difficult when using these tools to identify when a bolt is properly secured to the item to which it is being tightened. The more common method for determining proper securing is to use a measurement of torque. In securing threaded fasteners, it is also common practice to specify a two-stage process by which to tighten the fastener. In the first stage, a torque level is measured and it is determined whether the measured torque value has passed a threshold torque level at which it can be determined that the threaded components are secured to a snug level. In the second stage, a final angle of fastener rotation beyond the threshold torque level is specified to produce the desired clamping force. The angle of rotation limits may also be specified to determine whether a fastener tightened to a final torque level was within the limits for determination of such conditions as cross-threading, rehit of a pre-tightened fastener, incorrect components in the assembly (or out of specification components) and stripped threads. Using the two stage process prevents errors or mistakes from occurring and can be used to preload the fastener to a specified level. The difficulty exists when using a power tool such as a discontinuous drive tool as to when the threshold torque is reached and at what time the fastener has moved through the specified angle after the threshold has been met.